Love?
by Kim Ha Kyo
Summary: (Chapter2) "Kau percaya dengan cinta pandang pertama? Tidak, atau bagaimana dengan cinta karna terbiasa?" Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo Meanie
1. Chapter 1

**Love?**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN**

" _Kau percaya dengan cinta pandang pertama? Tidak, atau bagaimana dengan cinta karna terbiasa?"_

Dua puluh tiga tahun. Apa yang orang lakukan disaat berumur dua puluh tiga tahun? Bekerja? Kuliah? Atau bahkan menikah?

Jeon Wonwoo, pemuda yang baru saja sampai di Korea itu harus menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai urusan kantor. Terlebih setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Beristirahat? Mungkin hal itu yang perlu dilakukan olehnya sekarang.

"Semua berkas sudah saya siapkan. Tuan hanya tinggal menandatanganinya", kata pegawai kepercayaan aboejinya.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sembari meneliti berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya.

"Maaf tuan, ada surat yang ditinggalkan sajangnim, sebelum sajangnim meninggal." , kata pegawai tersebut sambil memberikan surat kepada Wonwoo.

"Surat?", tanya Wonwoo memastikan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Wonwoo langsung membuka dan membacanya.

" _Wonwoo-ya, maafkan aboeji yang pergi tanpa berpamitan denganmu. Maaf aboeji tidak bisa menunggu untuk bertemu denganmu sebelum kematian menghampiri aboeji. Aboeji senang, sekarang aboeji sudah bertemu dengan eomma. Kau sudah dewasa. Kau yang harus memegang perusahaan ini. Hanya satu permintaan aboeji untukmu. 'Menikah' kau tak perlu bingung akan menikah dengan siapa. Aboeji sudah memiliki calon untukmu. Dia juga seorang CEO diperusahaan yang ternama. Kau tak akan mengecewakan aboejimu inikan? Aboeji mengandalkanmu."_

"Mwo? Menikah?", permintaan yang tak masuk akal yang diterima oleh Wonwoo. Wajar, dia baru sampai tadi pagi di Korea. Bahkan dia belum sempat pulang kerumah hanya untuk berganti baju.

"Ye tuan. Sajangnim menginginkan anda menikah", pegawai tersebut meyakinkan permintaan sajangnimnya yang baru saja meninggal. Atau tepatnya ayah Wonwoo.

"Jika aku tidak mau?", hal yang tentu saja ditanyakan Wonwoo setelah dia mengetahui permintaan ayahnya tersebut.

"Maka semua perusahaan ini akan disumbangkan kepada yang berhak", terang pegawai itu.

"Ah, aku bahkan tidak mengenal CEO itu. Bagaimana dia?", keluh Wonwoo

"Tuan tak perlu khawatir. Dia adalah mintra terbesar perusahaan ini.", kata pegawai tersebut yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri didepan meja Wonwoo. Ah, maksudnya meja yang akan sebentar lagi menjadi milik Wonwoo.

"Begitu rupanya", Wonwoo mulai mengerti apa maksud dari permintaan aboejinya tersebut.

"Besok tuan ada pertemuan dengan COE tersebut. Ada proyek yang cukup besar yang harus tuan selesaikan", sampai pegawai itu.

"Besok?"

"Ye tuan"

"Apa pekerjaanku sudah selesai?"

"Oh ye. Semua urusan tuan untuk hari ini selesai. Tuan sudah bisa pulang sekarang"

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang. Dan besok jam berapa pertemuannya?"

"Jam 10 pagi", jawab pegawai itu.

Wonwoo hanya membalas dengan anggukkan dan segera bangkit dari tempat duduk dan lekas pergi.

"Selamat beristirahat tuan", ucap pegawai itu sambil membungkukkan badan tanda hormatnya.

* * *

"Menikah? Aboeji!" Tersontak? Jelas. Itu yang dirasakan oleh seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Tentu. Kau sudah dewasa.", jawab tuan kim dengan nada yang santai.

"Tapi aboeji-", baru mengucap beberapa kata perkataannya sudah dipotong oleh tuan kim.

"Kau harus menikah. Setelah kau menikah aboeji akan menyerahkan perusahaan ini padamu. Karna aboeji sudah cukup tua untuk mengelola perusahaan ini lagi", jelas tuan kim dengan harapan putra semata wayangnya mengerti.

"Dengan siapa aku akan menikah?"

"Putra dari keluarga Jeon He Joon"

"Dari keluarga Jeon He Joon? Bukannya mereka tidak memiliki anak?"

"Namanya Jeon Wonwoo. Dia baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya di Kanada."

"Oh, pantas aku tidak pernah mengetahuinya"

"Besok kau ikut denganku. Ada pertemuan yang sangat penting"

"Baiklah"

Malam yang cukup indah bagi tuan kim. Setidakknya anaknya sudah bersedia menuruti perintahnya.

* * *

Sudah pukul 6 sore dan Wonwoo baru sampai dirumah. Terkena macet, itu sebabnya. Wonwoo melangkah masuk kedalam rumah yang ada didepannya. Rumah yang sudah sekitar 4 tahun tidak ditempatinya karena harus pergi bersekolah ke Kanada. Warna yang masih sama, putih. Warna kesukaan eommanya.

"Selamat datang tuan." Sambut para maid sembari membantu mengambil barang bawaan yang dibawa Wonwoo.

"Selamat datang tuan. Ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk tuan?", kata ketua maid sembari membungkukkan badan.

"Aku akan mandi. Tiga puluh menit lagi aku akan makan. Antar saja dikamarku", ucap Wonwoo yang dibalas dengan ketua maid tersebut."Di mengerti tuan".

Bersantai ditempat tidur setelah berendam di air hangat cukup membuat Wonwoo merasa nyaman setelah stres yang dialaminya. Dan benar saja, setelah tiga puluh menit ada seorang maid yang mengantarkan makanan untuk Wonwoo. Tanpa menunggu maid itu keluar dari kamarnya, Wonwoo sudah langsung memakan makanannya.

Selesai dengan urusan mengisi tenaganya. Wonwoo kembali mempelajari materi yang besok akan dibahas dalam pertemuan dengan CEO tersebut. Menyiapkan diri, mental yang utama. Karena Wonwoo jarang berbicara dengan orang yang yang tak dikenalinya.

Empat jam sudah berlalu. Rasa lelah baru merasukki tubuh yang masih berada dalam meja kerjanya tersebut. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Wonwoo memilih beristirahat terlebih besok ada pertemuan. Bukan beristirahat seperti mendengarkan lagu atau meminum teh. Tidur? Tentu saja, itu pilihan yang diambil Wonwoo.

* * *

Melamun? Lebih tepatnya memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok. Membolak-balikkan dokumen tanpa membacanya. Kim Mingyu, pemuda yang berumur dua puluh tiga tahun tersebut sedang duduk didepan jendela kamarnya, tanpa mempedulikan terpaan angin yang bisa membuat semua dokumennya bertebaran. Seperti merenungkan nasib? Jelas tidak, Mingyu menerima dengan ikhlas permintaan aboejinya tersebut.

Setelah merasa cukup dengan acaranya. Tidur, pilihan yang diambil Mingyu untuk menghentikan pikirannya yang sedang kacau tersebut. Tidur yang nyenyak tentu saja. Memilih segera menjemput bunga mimpinya. Berharap semua akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

Jam sepuluh pagi, Wonwoo baru sampai dikantornya. Belum terbiasa dengan jam Korea tepatnya. Selisih waktu 16 jam cukup membuatnya kebingungan. Tanpa menunggu lama, Wonwoo segera menuju ruang pertemuan. Dengan mengharapkan semua berjalan dengan lancar.

"Maaf saya datang terlambat", Wonwoo meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Oh, tidak masalah.", tuan kim memahami keterlambatan Wonwoo.

"Selamat datang di perusahaan kami tuan Kim Jo Woon", sambut Wonwoo seperti layaknya seorang CEO sambil berjabat tangan dengan tuan Kim dan pasti dengan Mingyu.

Mata mereka bertemu. Wonwoo melihatnya sekilas. Begitu juga dengan Mingyu yang mulai terpaku dengan sosok Wonwoo.

"Ye, tuan Jeon Wonwoo", balas tuan kim.

"Ah, panggil saja Wonwoo. Anda adalah rekan bisnis sekaligus teman ayah saya", ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum mencoba bersikap baik kepada rekan bisnisnya.

"Baiklah Wonwoo", tuan kim tersenyum.

"Mari kita mulai", Wonwoo memulai untuk pertemuan ini. Baru saja dia akan memulai, tuan kim memotong ucapannya.

"Oh sebentar, ini anakku.", tuan kim mengenalkan seorang yang berada disampingnya. Tentu saja itu Mingyu

"Perkenalkan nama saya Mingyu, Kim Mingyu", Mingyu mengawali perkenalan mereka. Membungkukkan badan dan tersenyum itu adalah pilihannya.

"Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo. Senang bertemu dengan anda", sama seperti Mingyu. Wonwoo membalas perlakuan Mingyu kepadanya

"Oh, saya juga senang bertemu dengan anda"

Pertemuan telah selesai. Namun mereka bertiga tidak meninggalkan ruangan. Diam tanpa ada hal yang dibicarakan. Tuan kim memcoba mencairkan keadaan.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu di Kanada Wonwoo?"

"Ah, baik-baik saja. Saya baru lulus bulan lalu. Dan saya baru bisa pulang kemarin karena harus mengerjakan sesuatu disana"

"Em, begitu rupanya."

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum mengetahui jawaban tuan kim.

"Aku akan keluar. Kalian berdua mengobrollah. Karena kalian akan menikah"

Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum gugup mendengar perkataan tuan kim. Bagaimana tidak, ini pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dan tuan kim langsung mengatakan apa intinya.

Sunyi? Tentu mereka berada di satu ruangan. Hanya berdua. Wonwoo memilih untuk mengerjakan tugasnya, meneliti beberapa berkas yang ada dihadapannya. Sedangkan Mingyu? Dia hanya berusaha bersikap tenang. Berusaha, bukan bersikap tenang.

"Ya Tuhan, haruskah aku memulai perbincangan dengannya? Bahkan aku sudah berusaha bersikap baik, tapi dia tidak menoleh sedikitpun kepadaku", gerutu Mingyu dihatinya.

"Haruskah aku menoleh? Ah, sepertinya aku harus melakukannya", Wonwoo mencoba mengumpulkan rasa kepercayaan dirinya yang mulai menghilang setelah bertemu dengan pria didepannya itu.

"Ah/Ah", keduanya bersamaan mulai menyapa. Apakah ini tanda mereka berjodoh?

"Kau duluan", Wonwoo memutuskan untuk mendengar awal perbincangan dari Mingyu.

"Kau terlihan sibuk", Mingyu mengawali perbincangan mereka.

"Benarkah? Oh maaf, aku terbiasa sendiri kapanpun dan dimanapun"

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak. Maaf atas sikapku mengacuhkan tamu", jawab Wonwoo setelah menutup dan merapikan berkas dihadapannya.

"Ah, tidak masalah.", Mingyu memahami dengan sikap Wonwoo.

"Aku ingin membahas tentang pernikahan kita"

Diam, tanpa jawaban. "Secepat itukah?", Mingyu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana apa kau menerimanya?", Wonwoo mulai bertanya.

"Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?", bukannya jawaban yang diterima Wonwoo, Mingyu malah kembali memberi pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aku menerimanya, karna itu permintaan terakhir aboejiku. Kau?", jawab Wonwoo dengan santainya.

"Ah. A-a-aku? Aku. Aku menerimanya"

"Kau gugup?"

"Ah tidak, hanya aku tidak terbiasa berdua didalam ruangan", jawab Mingyu sambil menampilkan senyumnya

"Oh", jawab Wonwoo singkat

Pebincangan mereka berakhir. Hanya itu yang mampu Mingyu dan Wonwoo ucapkan dikesan pertama mereka bertemu.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu. Hari ini Wonwoo dan Mingyu akan menikah. Waktu yang cepat, sangat cepat. Wonwoo yang memintannya, sampai membuat tuan kim kewalahan mengurusinya. Bukan hanya tuan kim, Mingyu pun sempat tak habis fikir dengan jalan pikir Wonwoo sendiri.

Sekarang keduanya sudah berada di altar pernikahan, menghadap sang pastur bersiap untuk mengucap janji suci mereka. Dugaan Wonwoo salah, menikah cepat ternyata bukan pilihan yang terbaik. Wonwoo pikir setelah pernikahan dia bisa segera melunasi permintaan mendiang aboejinya tersebut.

Pernikahan? Bahkan untuk berdiri dialtar bersama dengan Mingyu saja Wonwoo masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya yang sudah hampir habis. Janji suci sudah diucapkan.

"Kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian", ucap sang pastur.

Wonwoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sembari menghadapkan diri ke Mingyu. Mingyu? Dia, dia sudah siap diposisinya. Menghadap Wonwoo, tangan kanannya berada di pinggang dan jelas tangan kirinya berada ditengkuk Wonwoo. Dengan perlahan Mingyu menunduk dan tangan kirinya menarik Wonwoo secara perlahan. Bibir mereka bertemu, Mingyu menekannya dengan lembut. Tidak begitu lama, hanya beberapa detik. Namun mematikan.

Wonwoo hanya terdiam kaku setelah ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh lelaki dihadapannya, dia suaminya sekarang. Mingyu menggandeng Wonwoo untuk bertemu dengan tamu undangan. Tidak ada pesta meriah, karna itu permintaan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

* * *

Oh my, ya tuhan. Ini, ini anugrah/?

Berawal dari inspirasi yang tiba-tiba melintas terciptalah ff ini/?

Gimana?

 **NEXT? REVIEW** ya...


	2. Chapter 2

Ada perbedaan antara chapter pertama sama yang ini. Mulai dari penulisan, gaya bahasa. Jadi harap maklum.

* * *

 **Love?**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN**

"Kau percaya dengan cinta pandang pertama? Tidak, atau bagaimana dengan cinta karna terbiasa?"

Hari sudah semakin malam, keduanya sepakat untuk kembali kerumah. Rumah mereka. Tuan kim sudah menyiapkan sebuah rumah yang tak kalah mewah dari rumah Wonwoo atau rumah tuan kim sendiri.

Sepi, mereka berdua hanya diam selama perjalanan pulang. Terlebih setelah kejadian di altar pernikahan dan ciuman pertama mereka. Bahkan sekarang mereka berada didalam satu kamar.

"Kau mandilah duluan", Mingyu memulai percakapan. Percakapan? Sepertinya tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya prolog. Karna perkataannya sama sekali tidak dijawab oleh Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya melepas tuxedonya, menaruh di sofa dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi.

Mingyu hanya menghela nafas panjangnya. Melepas tuxedo dan membuka beberapa kancing atas kemejanya. Sambil menyandarkan diri ke pungunggung sofa. Hari yang cukup panjang dan melelahkan baginya.

"Aku sudah sel-", belum sempat Wonwoo menyelesaikan perkataannya matanya melihat seorang sedang tertidur di atas sofa. Tentu itu Mingyu memang siapa lagi?

Titt tit titt...

Ponselnya berbunyi setelah dimatikan sejak tadi pagi. "Yeobseyo?", Wonwoo menerima panggilan.

"Oh, ye. Anda bisa mengantarkan kemari sekarang"

"Oh, ye. Khamsa hamnida", ucap Wonwoo mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan orang disebrang sana.

Selang beberapa saat,

Ting tong, Ting tong

Suara bel tersebut berhasil membuat Mingyu terbangung. Tidak ada suara dikamar mandi, tidak ada di dalam kamar. Kemana dia? Tanpa memikirkannya, Mingyu segera bergegas masuk kekamar mandi.

'Klik', suara pintu terbuka. Itu Mingyu yang baru saja selesai. Menoleh untuk memastikan? Untuk apa, Wonwoo sudah tau itu Mingyu. Wonwoo kembali fokus dengan setumpuk dokumen didepannya. Bahkan disaat tadi pagi dia baru saja melakukan pernikahan.

"Kau tak lelah?", tanya Mingyu sembari mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

"Belum", jawab Wonwoo singkat tanpa menoleh ke arah Mingyu.

Diam. Mingyu hanya duduk di sofa dekat jendela sambil melihat kota Seoul dari kamarnya. Menurutnya tak ada bedanya setelah menikah atau belum menikah dengan keadaan dan sikapnya sendiri.

Wonwoo hanya berfikir 'Ini harus segera selesai hari ini, agar aku tak memiliki tangungan di masa depan'. Mengurus surat pemindahan pemegang saham dari ayahnya ke dirinya sendiri. Bahkan itu bisa diurus oleh sekretarisnya besok, asalkan dia bersabar ingin menunggu. Bukan Wonwoo jika tidak CEPAT dan SEGERA. Itu prinsipnya.

Tidak seperti tadi yang berusaha keras untuk segera menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen itu. Sekarang? Wonwoo malah tertidur di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Mungkin karna jendela yang dibuka Mingyu membuatnya terlalu nyaman dan memilih untuk tidur. Mingyu yang baru tersadar ketika dirinya mulai kedingingnan melihat Wonwoo sedang tertidur.

Jendela sudah ditutup, bahkan penghangat ruangan sudah dinyalakan. Mingyu berniat untuk segera tidur. Namun, melihat Wonwoo yang tengah tertidur dimeja membuatnya tidak tega. Alhasil Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo dan menaruhnya ditempat tidur. Sembari melihat apa sofa itu cukup untuk tempatnya tidur? Cukup, dan dia memutuskan akan tidur di sofa saja.

Baru saja tubuh Wonwoo berada di tempat tidur, tangannya malah menarik Mingyu. Mingyu terjatuh tepat diatas Wonwoo, untung tangan kirinya berhasil menyangga berat badannya. Mingyu sesegera mungkin melepaskan tangan Wonwoo dari tangannya. Ketika Mingyu akan menuju ke sofa, tangannya kembali diraih Wonwoo. Entah dia mengigau atau apa.

Sekarang Mingyu tidur dengan keadaan duduk menyenderi lemari kecil yang berada disamping tempat tidur mereka. Dan tangan Wonwoo masih memegang Mingyu. 'Tidak Tega' melihat Wonwoo yang terlalu memforsir dirinya sendiri, Mingyu hanya menuruti kemauan Wonwoo.

* * *

Sinar matahari sudah menembus kaca kamar mereka berdua. Wonwoo membuka matanya pelan. Mencoba mengenali dimana dia sekarang berada. Dan spontan Wonwoo melepas tangannya yang berpegangan dengan tangan Mingyu. Berfikir apa yang terjadi tadi malam, sampai Mingyu tertidur disampingnya dalam keadaan duduk.

Tak mau memusingkan diri, Wonwoo segera bergegas mandi dan pergi berkerja. Mengabaikan Mingyu yang masih tertidur dengan posisi duduk.

Setelah selesai mandi, Wonwoo tak melihat keberadaannya dikamar. Terdengan suara seperti seorang sedang memasak. Mengeceknya? Untuk apa, Wonwoo sudah dapat menebaknya itu adalah Mingyu. Tidak ada orang dirumah ini selain mereka berdua.

Setelah merapikan diri, Wonwoo turun untuk segera pergi ke kantor. Mengabaikan orang yang sedang menyiapkan makanan didapur dan hanya memilih untuk segera melangkah keluar.

"Kau dirumah saja", langkahnya terhenti ketika orang itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tak usah pergi, tadi malam sekretarismu menelfon. Hari ini libur.", jawab Mingyu tanpa menoleh fokus kepada masakannya.

"Libur bagaimana?", Wonwoo tidak paham dengan perkataan Mingyu.

"Hari ini hari minggu. Apa kau sebegitu serius bekerja jika setiap besok hari minggu harus ada yang mengatakannya kepadamu?", jelas mingyu dengan singkat sembari menaruh beberapa masakan dimeja makan.

"Ah, aku hanya-", baru saja Wonwoo akan menjawab perkataannya harus terpotong.

"Kau makan saja. Tadi malam kita tidak makan apapun", Wonwoo hanya diam menuruti perkataan Mingyu.

Tak ada jawaban ataupun ucapan terima kasih yang diterima Mingyu. Setelah selesai dengan makanan, Mingyu segera masuk kekamar untuk membersihkan diri. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang terdiam dimeja makan.

Mingyu menuruni tangga setelah mandi dan bersiap-siap sambil membawa sebuah koper. Perlahan menghampirin Wonwoo yang masih duduk dimeja makan dengan santainya.

"Kau ikut denganku", kata Mingyu sambil mendudukkan diri didepan Wonwoo.

"Ikut denganmu? Kemana?", tanya Wonwoo pada Mingyu.

"Ke Amerika. Menemui rekan bisnis", jawab Mingyu.

"Rekan bisnis? Siapa?", balas Wonwoo dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau tau Choi Seungcheol?"

"Choi Seungcheol? Aku tak tau"

"Kalau Choi Jisoo?"

"Choi Jisoo? Maksudmu Hong Jisoo?"

"Ya, Hong Jisoo. Kau kenal?"

"Tentu aku kenal dengannya. Dulu sewaktu eomma masih hidup, setiap seminggu sekali aku selalu pergi kerumahnya."

"Kau mau ikutkan?", tanya Mingyu meyakinkan.

"Jadi Jisoo hyung sudah menikah?"

"Kau ikut atau tidak? Satu setengah jam lagi penerbangan kita.", jawab Mingyu sambil melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Aku ikut. Tapi, aku belum mengemasi barang-barangku"

"Cepat kau bersiap. Dan barang-barangmu sudah kumasukkan kedalam koper."

Wonwoo segera keatas, berganti baju. Sementara Mingyu langsung menuju ke mobil. Menunggu Wonwoo disana.

* * *

Wonwoo segera membuka pintu mobil dan berlari menghampiri pria yang sedang menyirami bunga dihalaman rumahnya. Mengabaikan Mingyu yang baru saja memarkirkan mobil mereka.

"Jisoo Hyung~", sapa Wonwoo sambil memeluk Jisoo yang terkejut mendapat perlakuan tersebut.

"Wonwoo ya~", balas Jisoo sambil membalas pelukkan Wonwoo.

"Hyung, aku merindukanmu", kata Wonwoo melepas pelukannya.

"Aku juga. Duduklah", Jisoo mematikan keran air dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada ditaman depan rumahnya. Wonwoo kemudian duduk disampingnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau datang? Kau tau aku tinggal disini?"

"Hyung. Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika pergi ke Amerika? Aku kesepian tanpamu."

"Ah, itu a-aku-"

"Jisoo-ya masuklah. Udara hari ini tidak baik untukmu.", kata Seungcheol saat keluar dari rumahnya. Yang hanya dijawab oleh anggukan. Dan Jisoo meninggalkan Wonwoo sendiri.

"Mingyu? Kau sudah datang?", Seungcheol menghampiri Mingyu yang berada disamping mobilnya.

"Ah, ne. Aku baru saja sampai", jawab Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

"Masuklah. Dan dia siapa?"

"Dia Wonwoo, istriku?"

"Istrimu? Kapan kau menikah? Ah, sebelum itu lebih baik kau masuk dan ajak istrimu juga"

Seungcheol masuk bersama Mingyu yang diikuti Wonwoo dibelakang.

* * *

Wah. Ini beneran lanjut. Maaf karna updatenya lama. Mengabaikan dateline. Tugas sekolah yang seumbruk padahal baru masuk satu bulan. Inspirasai yang sering muncul disaat yang tidak tepat merupakan salah satu faktor kenapa fanfic ini agak gimana gitu/?

Terima kasih banyak yang udah ngereview tulisan gak jelas ini. Maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan/?. Yang masih kurang menarik. Yang udah ngasih nasehat juga. Untuk chap selanjutnya masih gak tau kapan mau update. Masih dalam tahap penulisan. Karna ff ini satu chap post, baru bikin chap selanjutnya. Mungkin ff ini akan jadi beberapa chapter, karena bagian endingnya udah selesai.

Dan minta doanya semoga laptop ha kyo cepet pulang. Biar bisa ngpost chap yang selanjutnya.

Eh, panggil Ha Kyo aja. Jangan authornim atau sejenisnya.

Semua cerita diatas murni pikiran ha kyo sendiri. Jadi, jika ada kesamaan dalam hal apapun harap dimaklumi. Dan buat Jeje disebrang sana. Aku merindukanmu~ *abaikan please

NEXT? REVIEW ya...


End file.
